Beauty Supplies
by SqueakyDolphin6
Summary: Newlyweds will always discover surprising things about each other.  Newly married, Ian asks Amy to check their accounts and she finds a surprising discrepancy.  Rated T just to be safe.


Summary: Newly married, Ian asks Amy to check their accounts and she finds a surprising discrepancy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Suave hair care products.

**Beauty Supplies**

"Ian, um, could you please come here for a minute?" Amy is sitting at the kitchen table in their cozy new apartment, papers and pencils spread out in front of her, hair falling haphazardly out of a big clip, a frown marring her pretty face. She has been stuck here for what feels like hours now, working on a seemingly impossible task, one that is only getting harder the longer she works on it.

They have been married just a month, and in residence here for only two weeks. There are still presents in their boxes on the living room floor waiting to have places found for them. Despite the mess, their apartment already feels like a home, thanks to Natalie's gift of an interior designer's fabulous services.

For most of the time the young couple has been gloriously happy together in their new life as husband and wife. All the stresses and insecurities are past, evil enemies and relatives have been faced down successfully and they now have the freedom to relax and revel in their love for each other. It has been sheer bliss. Until now.

"Yes, darling?" Ian enters the kitchen and cheerfully kisses his new wife on the forehead, right where the frown lines have formed.

As he leans over her shoulder to get a closer look at her work she breathes in his now-familiar scent of cloves and it takes every ounce of her considerable self-control to keep her mind on the task at hand. There are much more enjoyable things she'd rather be doing right now.

"I've been going over our monthly budget as you asked me to, and there's something I just can't figure out. It's these receipts right here. I don't remember them at all. Can you explain how we spent $500.00 on cosmetics this month?"

"Oh, yes, well, that would be me, I suppose."

"What do you mean, that would be you? Ian, I don't spend that much on cosmetics in a year!"

"Yes, I know, darling. We could fix that if you like."

"Wha – no! What are you saying, that I need more beauty supplies? You think I'm not pretty enough? What did you spend it all on anyway?" Her voice has risen to an alarming screech and the frown deepens dangerously to an angry glare.

"Amy, no, you misunderstood me. You know I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. No cosmetics could possibly improve on what you already are. It's just that better quality products are better for you in general. It's chemistry."

His breath fans across her cheek as he hurries to explain and stem the tide of her wrath. Amy feels her pulse speed up despite her frustration at her new husband's incomprehensible spending. She takes a deep breath to refocus, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him.

"Chemistry? Okay, explain please. Quickly."

Ian sits in the chair next to Amy and begins with pleasure to educate his wife on the importance of top quality skin and hair care products to achieve perfection. This takes quite a while, as it is a favorite topic of his and one he knows quite a lot about. Finally he pauses in his educational tirade and Amy quickly jumps in to attempt to finish the conversation and get on with her life. This just isn't a subject of great interest to her.

"So, let me get this straight. You spend a ridiculous amount of money on the world's most expensive skin care products in order to achieve perfect skin."

"Well, I wouldn't say it's a ridiculous amount, but yes. See?" He takes her hand and brings it to his cheek.

Amy tries desperately to hold on to her annoyance, but it is rapidly fading. He does have incredibly nice skin on that extremely handsome face of his. She unconsciously begins to lean forward to kiss him, but then realizes and stops herself. She leans back, removing her hand and crossing her arms over her chest. She doesn't see the disappointment that flits across Ian's face.

"Right, lots of money plus excellent quality equals nice skin. And for your hair. Again, huge amounts of money for stuff to make your hair healthy and shiny and all that. I still don't get it. What's wrong with Suave? I've been using that for years and my hair is fine."

"Yes, well, we can discuss that another time, darling." He continues quickly to avoid her piercing glare. "As I explained, best quality is most important for perfect results. You have to admit I have excellent hair." He turns his head back and forth so she can properly admire it.

Amy rolls her eyes, but her fingers ache to run through that perfect hair. She always has loved his hair. Her steely resolve is weakening. She sighs, and admits reluctantly, with a slight pout,

"Yes, you do have really great hair."

"So you agree that the expense is worth it." It is a statement. He gives her his best "I-love-you-so-much-Amy" smile and sees her frostiness melt away completely. He knows he has won this round.

That smile does her in. The face, the hair, and now that special smile that she knows is just for her. It's all too much. She can't resist him. She gives in, with a brilliant smile of her own.

"Alright, but we're going to have to make adjustments to the budget for this beauty supply habit of yours. And does it have to be this much every month? Can you space it out a little?

"Yes of course, my love. Anything for you."

With that, the conflict is over, Amy's task is finally done, and the newlyweds proceed happily on to much more pleasurable and romantic activities.

**The End**

**A/N: This funny little story just popped into my head the other day. Amy and Ian may seem a little OOC, especially Amy, but I figure they have a right to be mushy because they just got married. I usually write angst about them, so I just wanted them to have some good moments for a change. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**P.S. Can anyone find the tiny quote from my favorite TV series?**


End file.
